Under the fire of your black eyes
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: U - One-Shot: Solo diré que fue un cumpleaños que no olvidaré. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan y partícipe de la semana de retos HK organizada por Celeste Kaomy en el grupo Universo Hitsukarin de Facebook. Dejen sus opiniones.


La música sonaba a todo volumen haciendo que una cantidad ingente de adolescentes se sacudieran a su ritmo.

-¡Karin-chan, ¿a dónde vas?!- preguntó Yuzu alzando fuertemente la voz, como muy pocas veces se le había escuchado, para hacerse escuchar por sobre la música.

-Debo irme o terminaré sorda- respondió también a gritos la pelinegra de diecisiete años con expresión de haber chupado un limón agrio, pues sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido después de los incontables golpes y empujones que recibió al intentar cruzar el saló de su casa.

-¡Pero todos aquí han venido a celebrar con nosotras, no puedes irte!- Karin bufó. Era más que obvio que todas esas personas estaban allí única y exclusivamente por su hermana.

La adorable Yuzu tenía amigos a montones que la adoraban y mimaban gustosos, mientras que ella más bien parecía ahuyentar a todo aquel que se le cruzara.

De hecho, solo habían cuatro personas en toda esa casa -a excepción de su familia- que sabían que esa fiesta era también en su honor, y en esos momentos los cuatro idiotas que tenía por amigos se encontraban bailando todos con alguna chica que se había presentado por ahí, por lo que todo esa bomba de ruido y cuerpos sudorosos agitándose solo podía resultarle molesta, ni siquiera llevadera.

Para colmo, de tantos empujones recibidos su bebida se le había caído, por lo que ahora se encontraba mojada y con sed. Solo esperaba que algún imbécil resbalara con ella, pensó rencorosa, así por lo menos habría valido la pena.

Aún así, no quiso romper los lindos sueños llenos de algodón y arcoiris que proyectaba su hermana en su cabeza, en donde ambas disfrutaban de esa alocada reunión que festejaba el día de sus nacimientos.

-No van a extrañarme, Yuzu, solo saldré a tomar aire y despejarme, regreso dentro de poco- la calmó forzando una sonrisa que su inocente hermana se tragó como dulce a punto de turrón, asintiendo sonriente y despidiéndose de ella con otro abrazo y su novena felicitación de día por su cumpleaños que correspondió de la misma manera.

Suspirando, dejó el bajo en alguna mesa de por ahí y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que antaño había sido de Ichigo, y que ahora le pertenecía. Le quitó la cerradura -que había colocado solo por esa ocasión para no llevarse un sorpresa desagradable- y se adentró sin perder tiempo, volviendo a cerrar con llave y todo tras de si. Suspiró llena de frustración, aún a cuatro paredes aislada, la música sonaba tan fuerte que creía que la ensordecería.

Maldijo entre dientes, odiaba las fiestas.

Decidida a silenciar lo más posible esos molestos ruidos, puso un pie en el marco de su ventada y maniobró hasta quedar con el cuerpo fuera de la casa, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para treparse por el tejado y sentarse en el techo.

Suspiró placenteramente y se recostó allí, aliviada de ya no sentir aquel molesto sonido.

-¿No disfrutas de tu propia fiesta?- su cuerpo se tensó al oírle, sin embargo no se movió un centímetro. Sonrió.

-No conozco a la mitad de esas personas- dijo sin importancia. Escuchó una risa seca y luego sintió como un aire frío la golpeaba por la derecha. No pudo evitar soltar un gemidito de alivio al sentir el frescor chocar contra su piel caliente y sudorosa, era un infierno allí dentro -¿Acaso tienes calor?- preguntó con sarcasmo, haciendo alusión a los veintiún grados que hacía esa noche.

-Muy graciosa- masculló. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con fuerza cuando la risa la inundó. Abrió los ojos y lo observó, mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento por controlarse. Él también la observaba, ataviado en su shihakusho y haori que tan bien le quedaba, además de la bufanda verde que comenzó a usar en su cuello desde que su cuerpo creció.

-No creí que vendrías- murmuró. Él asintió.

-No estaba dentro de los planes, Matsumoto consiguió que abrieran el portal a último momento- la pelinegra rodó los ojos, era tan sincero que ni siquiera se percataba de lo mal que había quedado.

-Entonces supongo que le daré las gracias en cuanto la vea- se encogió de hombros.

-No creí que pudiera verte tan tarde, en especial cuando ví todas las luces y la música tan alta- se recostó a su lado, con los brazos tras la cabeza. Karin se volteó de costado para mirarlo.

-Pero aquí estás.

-Quería verte- murmuró, con la vista fija en sus labios brillantes por aquel gloss que Yuzu la había obligado a ponerse. No se contuvo de acercarse un poco y atrapar su labio inferior entre los suyos, probando con la lengua el sabor a fresas del labial. Ella suspiro, levantándose sobre sus brazos y alzándose sobre él, moviendo su labio superior hacia adelante, devolviéndoselo, acariciando su mejilla apenas y rozándola con sus dedos. Sintió cómo se mantenía frotando su labio con insistencia, continuando luego con el superior -Así esta mejor- se relamió una vez acabó de quitarle todo el maquillaje. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos largos segundos antes de que la morena se colocara sobre su pecho, rodeándolo con el brazo izquierdo, siendo bien recibida por el del peliblanco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- no la veía, pero con oírla le bastó para saberla afligida, y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos. Aún así, no podía mentirle.

-Solo unos minutos más- la nueva información le estrujó el pecho, aún así se esforzó por asentir como si estuviera conforme y abrazarlo aún más fuerte -Tengo algo que darte- se levantó, llevándola consigo. Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida.

-¿A quién deberé agradecer este regalo?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada. Una vena saltó en la frente del de tes canela.

-No me hagas querer arrojarte desde aquí- la miró con advertencia, arrancándole una risa que lo dejó nuevamente prendado de sus labios. Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, se obligó a centrarse en lo que quería darle.

Sacó un pequeño panquecito de chocolate de una caja de una panadería que quedaba allí cerca, y encendió con un mechero la pequeña vela que lo coronaba.

Al verlo la morena quedó en blanco, hasta que una expresión dulce le decoró sus delicadas facciones.

-Pide tres deseos- le indicó el peliblanco, sosteniendo la esponjosa masa entre sus dedos y desviando un poco la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¡Eso no era propio de él, maldición!

-¿Esto fue iniciativa tuya?- preguntó con expresión curiosa, crispando al peliblanco.

-¡Si no quieres haberlo dicho!- ya se estaba preparando para arrojarlo tan lejos como su bochorno le permitiera cuando ella tomó su muñeca y la apartó de su camino para poder subirse a ahorcardas sobre él y tomar sus labios. No tardó el responder.

-Claro que quiero- susurró sobre sus labios, dándole otro pequeño piquito antes de erguirse y regresar el panqué frente a ella. Toshiro volvió a encender la vela con el mechero.

A ojos cerrados, la morena pensó durante unos cuantos segundos los tres deseos que le había indicado. Sonriente, los abrió y sopló con fuerza, apagando la pequeña llamita al instante.

Sin darle tiempo a nada más, el brazo del capitán la atrajo por la cintura y volvió a besarla decidido a no desperdiciar ni un segundo más del poco tiempo que les quedaba, forzando la entrada de su legua a la pequeña boca que sabía a sumo de sandía, la bebida que tomaba antes de que un idiota se la volcara, cosa que lo enloqueció.

Se mantuvieron así, luchando por dominar la lengua del otro con arrebato, Karin hundiendo las manos en la mata de cabellos color nieve y Toshiro acariciando por debajo de la blusa la piel caliente y enfermizamente tersa de la cintura y vientre de su morena, sin detenerse hasta que el brillo antinatural del Senkaimon iluminando la oscuridad de aquel cielo sin luna los alcanzo, golpeándolos como un balón siendo pateado por el universo, que los obligaba a separarse.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el capitán comenzó a deshacer el beso lentamente, gimiendo cuando, al notarlo, la morena mordió su labio inferior, negándose a dejarlo escapar.

-Karin... - suspiró cuando la aludida se mantuvo dando intensos besitos sobre su boca, tentándolo a mandar todo a la mierda y adentrarse con ella a su habitación -Por favor- le rogó con voz ahogada,alejándola un poco con sus manos, que la sostenían por la cintura. Esta vez la morena desistió.

Se miraron fijamente.

Casi pudo sentir el fuego de sus ojos abrasar su cuerpo, derritiendo como siempre hacía aquel caparazón de hielo que lo escondía del mundo.

-Te amo- susurró, perdido en aquellas llamas que lo envolvían y mantenían preso de su mirada.

El fuego de sus ojos se intensificó de tal manera que sus mejillas enrojecieron ante el calor. Sus labios rosados se curvaron en esa sonrisa que lo dejaba embobado.

-Te amo- respondió del mismo modo.

Satisfecho con su respuesta, volvió a dejar un lánguido beso en sus labios, que se regaron por su cuello hasta alcanzar su hombro.

Tomó su pequeña mano izquierda, observando fijamente algo en ella

La morena iba a preguntar que qué es lo que veía, cuando sintió un suave escozor frío allí, justo en su dedo anular. Bajo la vista, quedando completamente muda ante la visión de miles de diminutos cristales de hielo formando lo que parecía ser un dragón de ojos rojos enroscado allí, justo en la base.

-La próxima vez que te de uno, será para casarnos- le declaró con tal convicción que le retorció el alma. Asintió, interrumpiendo el camino húmedo que marcó una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

Con un último beso a sus labios temblorosos y otro al anillo en su dedo, se puso en pie y saltó hasta quedar a la altura de la puerta. Ya estaba por cruzar al otro lado cuando un grito llamó su atención.

-¡Toshiro, ¿quieres saber que deseé?!- lo miró con sus ojos brillantes. Arqueó una ceja.

-¿No se supone que no se cumplirán si me los dices?

-Quiero hacerlo- se cruzó de brazos, haciéndole un puchero. Sonrió de medio lado, un poco curioso.

-Bien, adelante- se cruzó de brazos, mirándola hacia abajo.

-Bueno, para empezar, el prototipo del balón de fútbol que usarán en el siguiente mundial- contestó con ojos soñadores, alzando su dedo índice. El peliblanco rodó los ojos aún sonriente, pensando que ya se lo esperaba -Un novio decente para Yuzu, que no se aproveche de su dulzura y la trate como la princesa que es- alzó el segundo. Y mordió nuevamente su labio inferior, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos como dos intensos fogones -Y por último... - alzó el tercer dedo -Que la próxima vez que vendas, sea para llevarme contigo- declaró, haciendo que él apretara fuertemente sus puños, sintiendo su corazón latiendo despotricado -Así que ya sabes... lo estaré esperando- murmuró, tomando sus manos tras su espalda.

-No se de los dos primeros, pero haré hasta lo imposible para que el último se haga realidad muy pronto- ella asintió contenta, y él se despidió con un último gesto antes de pasar por el portal y desaparecer.

Ella se mantuvo viendo fijamente el punto en el cielo por donde él desapareció, sentada sobre el tejado.

-Te estaré esperando- susurró.

.

.

.

.

.

Pos, digamos que estaba ansiosa por escribir algo similar.

El título en español es "Bajo el fuego de sus ojos negros", solo porque quería que tuviera algo que ver con las palabras clave (fíjense que también mencioné dos veces un balón) y pudiera hacerlo participar de la semana de retos.

Sinceramente esta semana me inspiró, veré si todo me sirve para un nuevo cap de TVLP, ST Y GAT.

Y como que no tengo mucho que decir debido a que publiqué hace nada, así que solo diré que espero que me regalen muchos reviews!

Las amo!

Saludos!


End file.
